


Revenge

by Koyaa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Sad Will Solace
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koyaa/pseuds/Koyaa
Summary: Nico wypluł krew z ust i spojrzał na ciemnowłosego stojącego naprzeciw nich.—  Percy  — wysyczał di Angelo, a tamten uśmiechnął się złośliwie.—  Jak miło, że o mnie pamiętasz, Nico.—  Wypuść Willa, to sprawa pomiędzy mną a tobą.





	Revenge

Nocne niebo rozciągało się nad dachem czarnego samochodu, w którym siedziała dwójka przyjaciół, znających się od dobrych siedmiu lat. Jeden z nich, blondyn, kierował autem ze skupieniem, wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą i słuchając spokojnej muzyki, cicho wydobywającej się z radia. Drugi zaś, ciemnowłosy, stukając palcami swojej lewej ręki o udo, wpatrywał się w błyszczące punkciki, zwane gwiazdami, które dziś mocno świeciły na bezchmurnym niebie. Jego włosy powiewały przez chłodny wiatr, przedostający się do samochodu przez uchylone okno.

— Masz krew na policzku — stwierdził po chwili Jason, kiedy dojeżdżali do miasta.

Nico, sprawdzając twarz w lusterku, westchnął. Zauważył, jak blondyn wyjmuje ze schowka opakowanie wilgotnych chusteczek, przez co parsknął śmiechem, przyjmując paczuszkę.

— Dzięki. Oktawian powinien zająć się już ciałem.

— Nico, zawsze się denerwujesz, Oktawian nie robi tego po raz pierwszy.

— Wiem. Nic na to nie poradzę, że nie ufam mu całkowicie, mogłaby to zrobić Reyna.

Jason po usłyszeniu imienia dziewczyny, mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, co nie uszło uwadze czarnowłosego. Nic dziwnego, oboje byli zdenerwowani faktem, że ich przyjaciółka została brutalnie pobita i aktualnie przebywała na oddziale intensywnej terapii. W ich głowach uparcie pojawiała się scena, w której doszli do umówionego miejsca i zastali ledwo przytomną dziewczynę, która jedynie wyszeptała "Valdez" i zemdlała. A teraz znajdowała się w śpiączce. Chłopcy widzieli tylko jeden sposób na wyrównanie rachunków, dlatego wracali teraz z bardzo długiej pogadanki z niejakim Leo Valdezem, którego ciałem Oktawian właśnie miał kończyć się zajmować.

Po około dwudziestu minutach dojechali do mieszkania Nico, w którym wciąż, pomimo późnej pory, paliło się światło. Grace wyłączył silnik i odwrócił głowę w stronę swojego przyjaciela, który teraz odchylił głowę do tyłu i z zamkniętymi oczami próbował usunąć krwawe obrazy dzisiejszej nocy.

— Jak mu to dzisiaj wytłumaczysz? Will nie jest głupi.

— Zawsze mogłem wziąć zmianę znajomego — westchnął cicho, pocierając oczy ze zmęczenia.

Myśl, że znowu będzie musiał wejść do domu i karmić kłamstwami swojego chłopaka naprawdę mu się nie podobała. Nie miał jednak wyjścia. On to wiedział. Jason to wiedział. Każdy, kto zajmował się taką brudną robotą, doskonale wiedział, jak niebezpieczne jest to dla bliskich mu osób.

Di Angelo miał już dosyć tych kłamstw. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jakie jest ryzyko, ale nawet z tymi kłamstwami Solace był w niebezpieczeństwie. Gdyby wrogowie czarnowłosego odkryliby jego słaby punkt, jakim jest Will, chłopakowi nie pomogłoby żadne oszukiwanie. Tak, zdecydował. Żadnych kłamstw.

Pożegnał się z Jasonem i wyszedł z samochodu, lekko trzaskając jego drzwiami, a blondyn zapalił silnik i odjechał. Nico powoli wszedł po schodach na drugie piętro kamienicy, w której razem z Willem wynajął małe mieszkanko dobre trzy lata temu. Po wejściu zdjął buty, które rzucił gdzieś w kąt przedpokoju i skierował się do salonu. Tam czekał na niego piegowaty blondyn, przykryty pomarańczowym kocem i oglądający Grey's Anatomy.

Will, widząc Włocha, uśmiechnął się szeroko, tak jak to tylko on potrafił. Po odczekaniu kilku sekund, trwających zdecydowanie za długo, Nico w końcu usiadł obok niego. Dzięki temu Solace objął chłopaka i lekko cmoknął w usta, nie przejmując się już serialem.

— Jak było w pracy? — spytał Nico, ubiegając złotowłosego.

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia, co mi się przytrafiło — powiedział radośnie, przypominając sobie pewnego dzieciaka. — Przyszedł dzisiaj do przychodni chłopak, około siedemnastu lat, ze swoim bratem, który miał trzy latka. Skarżył się, że mały ciągle płacze. Okazało się, że w nosie miał małego strażaka. Wszystko było okej, po kilku godzinach chłopak przyszedł ponownie z tym samym problemem. Tym razem okazało się, że miał małe autko ze straży pożarnej. No i w końcu przyszedł po raz trzeci, wtedy wyjąłem małego policjanta. Pomyślałem, że ten dzieciak naprawdę coś ma na myśli i kazałem starszemu bardziej go przytrzymać. Wiesz, co się okazało? Trochę dalej chłopczyk wsadził sobie małego kotka i wysyłał ratowników na pomoc. To było naprawdę urocze!

— Tak Will, grzebanie trzylatkowi w nosie jest przeurocze — potwierdził z sarkazmem Nico, całując blondyna w zagłębienie szyi. Było to złym posunięciem, bowiem Solace miał tam spore łaskotki, przez co odsunął się od Włocha i spojrzał na niego z udawanym mordem w oczach. Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się, kiedy zauważył, w jakim stanie jest di Angelo.

Chłopak był poddenerwowany i zmartwiony, a jego oczy wydawały się smutne.

— Nico? Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, ponownie siadając obok czarnowłosego.

— Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, coś bardzo ważnego, za co prawdopodobnie uznasz mnie za nic niewartego śmiecia i odejdziesz w trybie natychmiastowym, obrzucając mnie obrzydzonym wzrokiem — powiedział bardzo szybko, przez co Will potrzebował chwili, żeby choć trochę zrozumieć słowa, które wypowiedział jego chłopak.

— Nico. — Złapał za podbródek ciemnowłosego, skierował twarz chłopaka w swoją stronę i spojrzał mu w oczy. — Nieważne co, nigdy cię nie zostawię. Kocham cię, Nico i nic tego nie zmieni, rozumiesz?

— Will, ja... — nie dokończył.

Okno zostało wybite, a ktoś wrzucił coś do mieszkania dwóch młodych mężczyzn. Nico, rozpoznając ową rzecz, przeklął i nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej od rzucenia się na blondyna. Spora dawka gazu usypiającego rozprzestrzeniła się po pomieszczeniu. Nico miał tyle pytań. Jak się dowiedzieli? Co z Willem? Od kiedy ten chłopak tak szybko kontratakuje? Po kilku sekundach leżał nieprzytomny na podłodze.

 

 

Di Angelo przebudził się z głośnym jękiem. Szumiało mu w głowie i uwierało w kostkach oraz nadgarstkach. Spróbował się ruszyć, jednak nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Powoli otworzył oczy i już znał powód swojego problemu. Siedział bowiem na obrzydliwym krześle, a jego ręce jak i nogi były do niego mocno przywiązane. Zaczął się rozglądać. Nie wiedział, czy się cieszyć z powodu nieprzytomnego Willa, również przywiązanego do krzesła obok niego. Znajdowali się w jakimś starym, opuszczonym i śmierdzącym budynku. W pewnej chwili czarnowłosy zauważył w kącie szczura. Nigdzie nie było żadnego okna, więc nie wiedział, ile przespał, czy jest już dzień, czy może nadal noc. Usłyszał jęk po swojej lewej stronie.

— Will, dobrze się czujesz? — zadał pytanie, które było wręcz idiotycznie. Skoro on czuł się źle, to czemu w wypadku blondyna miałoby być inaczej?

— Co się stało? Gdzie jesteśmy?

— Pan di Angelo zaraz z chęcią powie, co się dzieje, nieprawdaż? — spytała dziewczyna, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Była ona ubrana w czarne szpilki, tego samego koloru jeansy i białką koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Karmelowe włosy miała związane w koński ogon, a twarz zmasakrowaną przez spływający makijaż. Cała zapłakana podeszła do di Angelo i z całej siły uderzyła go z pięści w twarz. Solace chciał na nią krzyknąć, jednak nie był w stanie, ponieważ dziewczyna zaczęła wrzeszczeć nadal, bijąc chłopaka.

— Ty draniu! — Kolejne uderzenie. — Jak mogłeś go zabić! — I następne. — I to w tak brutalny sposób! — Tym razem uderzyła go dwa razy pod rząd. — Kochałam go, on kochał mnie, URODZĘ MU DZIECKO, A ON SIĘ NAWET O TYM NIE DOWIE!!

Will zrozumiał z tego tylko tyle, że ta szalona dziewczyna straciła kogoś ważnego i obwinia za to jego chłopaka. Co jest naprawdę niedorzeczne, Nico jest jego miłością życia, która przetrwała najstraszniejsze rzeczy. Śmierć matki, odejście ojca, zabójstwo siostry. Pomimo tych przerażających chwil, jakich doświadczył w życiu, odnalazł szczęście, nawet skończył studiować sztukę i zaczął pracować w swoim ulubionym fast foodzie, szukając ciekawszej pracy. A ta wariatka twierdziła, że jest mordercą.

W pokoju pojawiła się kolejna osoba, która przerwała krzyki dziewczyny.

— Kalipso, wystarczy! Grover, zabierz ją stąd! — krzyknął do jakiegoś innego mężczyzny, który razem z trójką umięśnionych gości zabrał dziewczynę z pomieszczenia, po czym zapanowała cisza.

Nico wypluł krew z ust i spojrzał na ciemnowłosego stojącego naprzeciw nich.

— Percy — wysyczał di Angelo, a tamten uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Jak miło, że o mnie pamiętasz, Nico.

— Wypuść Willa, to sprawa pomiędzy mną a tobą.

— Och, tak, tak, oczywiście, że go uwolnię. Jednak to za chwilę. — Oderwał kawałek taśmy, którą trzymał przez cały ten czas i podszedł do blondyn,a przyglądając mu się lekko. Parsknął śmiechem i zakleił mu usta. — To on jest w twoim typie? Och, Nico, staczasz się, staczasz.

— Powiedziałem, żebyś go wypuś...

— Słuchaj. — Jackson podszedł do niego i złapał za włosy, ciągnąc je do tyłu, przez ból Nico skrzywił się. Widząc jego zakrwawioną po uderzeniach Kalipso twarz, Percy jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnął. — Zabiłeś jednego z moich ludzi, rozumiesz? Myślisz, że będziesz sobie robił to, co żywnie ci się podoba?

— A ja mam ci przypomnieć co zrobiłeś? Bianca sama się zgwałciła i zabiła? NIE, TY TO ZROBIŁEŚ! CLARISSE SAMA OBDARŁA SIĘ ZE SKÓRY, PIPER STRACIŁA RĘKĘ PRZEZ KOMPLETNY PRZYPADEK, A LUKE ODCIĄŁ SOBIE GŁOWĘ SIEKIERĄ DLA ZABAWY! Oczywiście, chodząca perfekcja Percy Jackson jest święty i niczemu nie zawinił. Zrobiłeś to ty i twoi ludzie! A Valdez doskonale zdał sobie sprawę, za co oberwał i nie martw się, nie jestem takim dupkiem jak ty. Umarł zaledwie po dwudziestu minutach cierpienia — powiedział, patrząc się z nienawiścią na Percy'ego.

Will, obserwujący to całe zdarzenie, tylko słuchał i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co wyszło z ust Nico.

— Po prostu ci coś pokażę — stwierdził Jackson, wychodząc na chwilę z pokoju.

Nico odwrócił głowę w stronę Willa, ze łzami w oczach, zobaczył u blondyna zszokowanie i przerażenie.

— Przepraszam, Will, nie chciałem, żebyś tak się dowiedział. Chciałem ci to powiedzieć, przyrzekam.

Blondyn szybko pokręcił głową.

On wcale się na niego nie gniewał, w ogóle nie był przerażony tym, co zrobił. Po usłyszeniu tego, co powiedział Nico, nie czuł do niego strachu czy obrzydzenia. W tamtej chwili poczuł nienawiść do niejakiego Percy'ego Jacksona, który zranił di Angelo jeszcze bardziej. Nico wtedy zrozumiał, że ma najlepszego chłopaka na świecie, nie przeżyłby jego utraty. Blondyn wybaczy mu wszystko, bo kocha go z całego serca, z wzajemnością.

Percy wrócił szybciej, niż dwójka by chciała. Na jednej dłoni miał nałożoną jakąś żelazną rękawicę.

— Leo Valdez był wynalazcą, ale chłopie, był genialny, oczywiście zanim go zabiłeś. Stworzył tę super rękawice, żeby tortury odbywały się na zupełnie innym poziomie. Sprawdziliśmy ją na jednym człowieku, który okazał się kretem. Okazało się, że ma zbyt wielką moc. Czekaj, pokażę ci. — Podszedł do Willa i ściągnął mu taśmę z ust, ten zaś zaczął maniakalnie płakać. — Ostatnie słówko, blondynku?

— Percy... co ty... — zaczął Nico.

— Nico, kocham cię — odezwał się Will.

— Will, przestań. Wszystko będzie dobrze, za niedługo stąd wyjdziemy, zobaczysz.

— Zawsze kochałem i zawsze będę kochać.

— Will, nie.

— Kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, złamałeś mnie. Po prostu zakochałem się bez żadnej możliwości kroku wstecz. Od czasu tego spojrzenia, już nic nie było takie samo w moim życiu. Każda chwila, każde słowo czy moment, to wszystko było jak najbardziej prawdziwe i nie żałuję ani sekundy spędzonej przy twoim boku, Nico.

— Mówiłem o ostatnim słowie, nie przemowie. Jednakże było to urocze.... albo żałosne, chociaż to kwestia interpretacji — wtrącił się Percy.

— Zamknij się! Uwolnij nas albo przyrzekam, że cię zabiję!

— Szczerzę w to wątpię, w końcu, jakbyś nie zauważył, ja mam tutaj pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją. Wiesz, że od zawsze zastanawiałem się, jaki jest najprostszy sposób na zranienie Nico di Angelo? — spytał retorycznie, a ten spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. — No więc wpadłem na to. — Złapał Willa za włosy, aby odciągnąć jego głowę od klatki piersiowej.

— Nie!

Wtedy właśnie ręką, na której miał założone nowe dzieło Valdeza, uderzył Solace'a w klatkę piersiową, dosłownie wchodząc w nią i wyrywając serce.

— Nie! NIE! NIE!!

Krzyki Nico roznosiły się po całym budynku. Był zrozpaczony i wściekły, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zrobił mężczyzna, który powoli oddalał się w stronę wyjścia. Jeszcze raz odwrócił się w stronę Nico z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, pomachał mu ręką, w której nadal trzymał serce Willa i wyszedł z pokoju. Di Angelo nie wiedział, ile czasu tam spędził, wiedział tylko, że cały czas wylewał łzy ze swoich oczu i krzyczał, rozpaczając nad swoim ukochanym.

Po jakimś czasie, który dłużył się dla niego w nieskończoność, ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Czarnowłosy nawet nie podniósł głowy, opuszczoną miał ją tak od dłuższego czasu. Słyszał stukot obcasów i odblokowanie pistoletu. Po chwili poczuł broń przyłożoną do jego głowy.

— Percy chciał się zemścić, Nico, to wszystko za daleko zaszło. — Przez głos, którego nie słyszał od czterech lat uniósł głowę. Jego oczy były puste, zupełnie wyprane z emocji. Zaschnięte łzy pomieszały się z krwią, a warga wciąż drżała. — On nie rozumiał, że Annabeth nie zginęła przez ciebie. To był przecież głupi wypadek.

— Hazel... po prostu mnie zastrzel, proszę, skróć moje cierpienie.

Dziewczyna tylko pokiwała głową starając się odgonić nadchodzące łzy.

— Żegnaj, Nico. Obyś po drugiej stronie znalazł wszystkich, których kochasz.

Potem był już tylko odgłos strzału.


End file.
